A Hero Amidst Gallant Princes
by mikey magee
Summary: No one ever said being a prince was easy, and the same thing goes for being a hero. Dexter, Daring, Hopper and Hunter are friends, comrades, and just guys who want answers. They face dragons, dates, and that ever looming possibility of a future they may not want...
1. Chapter 1

Dexter Charming sat next to Dragon's pond, the place most of the Heroes went to for their training. He never understood why the professors thought it was necessary to train in a place that was so damp and dark…couldn't the school's gym work just as well? He shook his head, it didn't matter, what did matter was why Daring, his brother, had decided to have their camping trip in this location.

Dex looked over to the large tent, fishing rods, portable stoves, and firewood that lay piled in a heap by their tree. Dexter, Hopper, and Hunter each had the great pleasure of carrying all of that junk while Daring, the great Daring Charming, supervised, like "A king should".

"Hey Dex, are you gonna help us with this?" Hunter asked as he swung a sack of trail mix onto the heap. "We've gotta get this tent up before it gets too dark."

Dexter looked around, "I thought Darring and Hopper were gonna help with that."

Hunter shook his head, "Hopper went out to get more firewood, he says we may need more, and Daring…" Hunter looked around, "I honestly have no idea where that guy is."

Dexter rose to his feet and jogged over to Hunter to give his friend a hand.

It had been a while since Dexter, Daring, Hunter and Hopper hung out last. Over the summer the four would spend every day together. Either playing video games at the Charming Castle, exploring the woods by Hunter's cottage, or just going to Book End to stare at the new MirrorPad games.

Before they knew it Hunter and Dexter has raised the tent (not that it was any surprise to Dex, Hunter did have his father's skill at building)

"Thanks man. Now, once Hopper gets back we can get the fire going."

Dexter looked around and nodded. The sooner the fire was up the better, he never liked the look of the swamp in the day time, he shuddered to think of what it was like at night.

"Ah ha! Boys, look what I have caught for our meal tonight."

The boys turned to Daring Charming who had appeared out of the foggy swamp with dozens of lines of fish. There was cod, grouper, and yellow tail.

"Wait…half of those types of fish can't be found in lakes. Whe-"

Daring just shrugged off the question before it was even asked. "Little brother, this is _me_ we're talking about." He hung his catch from a nearby tree and looked over the tent. He shrugged. "Not bad," he said, "Of course, I could have done it much better."

Dexter wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too busy looking at Hunter's face. The huntsman couldn't take his eyes off the legions of fish that now hung lifeless from the tree. If Dexter didn't know any better, it almost looked like Hunter was going to…cry.

"Y-you alright there Hunter?" Dexter asked, reaching for his friend's shoulder.

In a flash, Hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Y-yeah dude, I'm great." He looked around, trying to change the subject. "Look! Here comes Hopper with fresh wood."

Daring smiled. "Hexcellent, now we can get the fire started and start dinner."

The fire took no time to start. Just a little elbow grease (and a few matches) and they were on their way. The fire roared into the night, keeping the darkness at bay.

Daring's mouth was wide open, sharing stories of his recent triumph in hero class. Hopper chewed on his last bit of fish, only to throw the bones into the far off bushes. Hunter gnawed on bags of trail mix.

"So fellows," Daring began, "Who is excited for Legacy Day? Why in only a few weeks' time we shall begin our journeys to our rightful places."

Hopper nodded. "Dude, I can't wait til I stop turnin' into a frog."

"What about you Hunter? I'm sure you can't wait to start hunting down wolves and rescuing pretty damsels from their wicked step mothers, right?" Daring smiled (his teeth nearly outshined the fire).

"Y-yeah. Legacy Day. Can't wait."

"Of course you can't!" Daring gave one of his signature laughs, the ones he used to practice in the bathroom when he was little. Dexter never told his brother, but he always hated that laugh. It always made him sound so…fake.

"And Dexter," Daring said as he swallowed his last morsel of fish, "Don't you worry about your story. You'll find out who your princess is and then live Happily Ever After, just like the rest of us."

Dexter rolled his eyes. "Yeah Daring, whatever you say."

Hopper looked around, "So, Daring, how are things with you and Apple going? You two dating yet."

Daring rolled his eyes, "Hopper, if I've told you once I've told you forever after, Apple and I are not a couple. We're just taking things slow. But speaking of which, how are things going with you and Briar? I hear you've got quite the little crush on her."

Hopper croaked (for a second there they all thought he was going to turn back into a frog) "I don't know. I've tried everything, I've given her flowers-"

"Uh, a bouquet of smelly swamp grass does not count as a bouquet of flowers" Hunter chimed in.

"Whatever, the point is, she doesn't want to go out with me."

Daring slapped his friend on the back and smiled. "Don't worry, you just need to be patient. You know, I hear that new girl Cupid? She's great with that kind of stuff. Mayhaps you could ask for her counsel."

Hopper nodded. "Well, it couldn't get any worse I guess. What about you Hunter? Who you got your sights set on?"

Hunter looked towards the stars. "I-uh. Well…"

"Yes Hunter tell us," Daring chided, "Last I saw you, you were heading to the forest in Dexter's old suit jacket. You were looking quite _princely_, if I do say so myself. Who is she? Does she go to our school?"

Hunter swallowed his last bit of trail mix…"She's…it's not really…I…"

Dexter patted Hunter on the back, "It's fine man. You don't have to tell us if you don't want." Dexter smiled, "We're just glad you found someone."

To be honest Daring, Dexter, and Hopper were a little jealous of Hunter. Unlike them, he was not a prince, his love wasn't destined, so in a strange way, he could date whoever he wished. He wasn't locked into kissing a sleeping princess, or being cured by a girl who kissed frogs. He wasn't a prince, so his love wasn't predetermined for him.

So…why did he always look so sad every time the subject was brought up?

"Well Dexter, how about you?" Hunter jammed his elbow into Dexter's side and grinned. "Any princesses you lookin' at?"

Dexter's face began to blush. "W-well, there is this one girl." He closed his eyes. Her eyes sparkled like stars, and her skin was of an ivory that even Apple would envy.

"Hey, maybe she's the girl who you marry in your story." Hunter said.

Dexter only shook his head. "N-no. I don't think so. There's no way our stories could be related at all."

Daring smiled, and not that false smile he did the impress the girls, or that bravado smile he did for Blondie's mirrorcast show. He…smiled. "Hey, don't be so negative little brother. For all you know, she and you could be destined to be together forever after." Daring tilted his head, and for a brief second, his face softened into a humble glow. "Don't give up hope."

The night grew darker and their fire slowly died down.

"I believe it's time we went to bed." Daring said, not even leaving the subject up for debate. They all headed inside their tent. Daring placed his sleeping mask over his eyes, Hopper snuggled close to a stuffed frog he brought from his dorm room (something he made the guys swear never to reveal to anyone). Hunter wrapped himself in his sleeping bag, and Dexter only stared at the top of the tent.

He couldn't sleep.

All his life he had someone telling him, "You'll find your princess soon. Just wait for Legacy Day."

But…he didn't need Legacy Day to tell him what his heart already knew. He didn't need the Storybook of Legends to guide him to something he never really wanted. Wasn't listening to your heart, more important than anything else? Isn't that what the fairy tales said?

His eyes became heavy.

"Don't give up hope." He whispered to himself.

And that night, he dreamed of magic spells, and raven hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you guys sure about this?" Hunter asked as the four boys walked into a flower shop. Today was a special day, it was Ashlynn's birthday, and Hunter wanted to do something great for her. He thought about baking her a cake…but he knew he'd probably burn the school down. He thought about writing her a poem…but his handwriting was worse than a dragon's. He was a hero, he didn't know anything about romance, or what to give someone you care about. That was princely material.

"Of course." Daring said. "Just leave it to us."

And luckily Hunter knew three princes who were more than happy to help. Daring, Dexter and Hopper had each taken wooing classes (something that was required for each of them) so if anyone knew anything about romance it would be these three.

"Look dude, girls love flowers. That's like, 101." Hopper said as he scanned a shelf of daisies.

"Here," Dexter said as he fixed his glasses. "Take a look at these."

Hunter walked over, and his eyes lit up at the sight of hundreds and hundreds of blue flowers. They sparkled just like Ashlynn's eyes, a warm cerulean and spoke of secret kisses.

"Hold on," Hopper said as he pulled Hunter's sleeve. "These are what's gonna impress her." Hunter feasted his eyes on what looked like a whole field of lilies. White ivory petals that swayed in the air, almost as if they were dancing.

"No no, you're both wrong." Daring said as he wrapped his arm around Hunter's neck and nearly dragged him to the other side of the store. Hunter's heart almost skipped as he saw that most beautiful roses he had ever imagined. Their petals dripped with dew, and their leaves seemed to wave, almost beckoning him.

"When it comes to flowers, traditional is always the best." Daring said as he smiled.

"Oh come on Daring." Dexter came running with a huge bouquet of forget me nots. "Rose are safe, but their so…predictable. Remember, wooing is about surprises."

"No way! Wooing damsels is about tradition. Just like how Dad did it, and grandpa, and all the other princes."

"Look, you're both wrong." Hopper said as he shoved the lilies in Hunter's face. "Lilies are the perfect flower for any girl. They're not boring like roses, and they're not wimpy like those little blue weeds."

"They're forget me nots, and they're romantic. They mean 'love remembered'.

"Yeah well roses mean 'True love'. What girl doesn't want that?"

"Please, lilies mean 'purity' and what are more pure than someone's feelings?"

Daring rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who gave swamp grass to the girl he likes. Hunter don't listen to him. The guys never been on a date once."

"Oh Daring, you're one to talk." Dexter said. "You've been on so many dates that you can't even remember the girls' names by next week."

"Lilies are the best."

"No. Forget-me-nots."

"You two are such fairy-fails; roses are traditional for a reason."

Hunter looked at the spread of flowers before him. Each one carrying a small aspect of the girl he loved. Roses for her lips, Forget-me-nots for her eyes, Lilies for her pale skin, a bouquet that seemed to say…

"Our true love will be remembered purely."

The three boys stopped.

"What did you just say Hunter?"

"That's what the bouquet means right?" He grabbed each flower out of their hands. "Roses for love, forget-me-nots for remembrance, and lilies for purity."

Wasn't that right? For the very beginning their love was forbidden. A princess could never see a Huntsman. A Huntsman was not allowed to love, even Hunter's father had to fight for the ability to marry someone. Love was not a part of his story.

And yet there she was. Ashlynn, the girl who walked through the forest as she had known it her whole life. Ashlynn, the girl whose smile charmed even Daring. Ashlynn, the girl who smelled of strawberries. Ashlynn, the girl who broke the rules if it meant keeping someone she cared for safe.

Ashlynn.

A true love that was to be remembered, not as a rebellious ending, but as a pure beginning.

"Our true love will be remembered purely."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah…that's perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys hear about what happened at Legacy Day rehearsals?" Daring asked as the unlocked his door.

The quartet made their way into Daring and Hopper's room. Out of all the male dormitories, theirs' was the largest, kind of perk Daring got for being…whatever it was Daring was. After classes the boys would meet there to play games, talk sports, and just be in each other's company.

"No," Dexter said. He had missed Legacy Day rehearsals, and Hopper couldn't attend. He was too busy hopping around trying to find someone to change him back to his human form.

"It's Raven. Raven Queen. She…did something unspeakable." Daring flopped down on his favorite chair, it was large enough to be a throne.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Come one Daring, it wasn't all of that."

Daring nearly shot upward. "What are you talking about? _Of course_ it was. What she is considering…it's…it's the worst thing I've ever heard."

Hopper looked towards Dexter in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" Dexter asked.

"And even worse, she ran off before anyone could get any kind of word in. Apple was nearly in tears when she walked down the hallway." Daring said as he paced across the floor. "Does she not know that she's putting our entire story in jeopardy? We could all disappear. Even you Hunter, after all, you are the huntsman for our story."

Hunter shuddered at the idea of raising his axe against an animal, but quickly shook the thought away. "Come on Daring, cut Raven some slack."

"Do you two want to fill us in on your little chat?" Hopper asked as he took Daring's place on the throne.

"We've known Raven for years. Does she seem evil to you? So, why does she have to follow a destiny she doesn't want?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants. All that matters is that she follows her role."

"Guys!" Dexter's voice filled the room, causing all of them to stare, they didn't know Dexter could be so loud. "What are you talking about? What's going on with Raven?"

Daring shook his head. "She asked headmaster Grim what would happen if she didn't sign the book on Legacy Day."

Hopper gasped. "W-what? That's unheard of."

"You're telling me. And she ran away and didn't even finish her practice pledge. Now there are rumors saying that she's going to not sign the book, and it's gotten Apple very worried. She even asked to transfer to Raven's dorm just to keep an eye on her."

Hunter was there that day. He had heard Raven's question, and he too was shocked. But was Raven's plight really such a one off thing? I mean, Hunter knew there were others in the school who were scared of their destiny. Hunter outright avoided anything to do with hunting. He had a passion for making animals feel better, that, he thought, was far more worthwhile than hunting them down.

"Daring come on. It can't be all that bad." Dexter said. He walked over to their mirror set, and tried to flip on their Hero-box, Ever After's hottest gaming console. One of the few things all four of them could do together to calm themselves down was playing video games. And if anyone needed calming down it was Daring. "So she just left to take a breather, what's the problem?"

"Dexter? Have you completely flipped your crown? She's putting all of us in danger! It's gotten the entire school freaked out."

"Wait wait, hold on. Raven's putting you in danger by deciding _not_ to be evil, and by _not_ poisoning Apple?" Dexter said as he passed the controllers out to everyone. "That doesn't even make sense."

"We could disappear, have you not been paying attention little brother?"

They were just going around in circles now. Dexter never liked the idea of pledging your destiny, shouldn't you be able to choose for yourself? But of course, Daring Charming was all about tradition.

"Well what if you don't disappear, then what?" Hunter asked.

"That's stupid Hunter. Be reasonable." Hopper said as he stared towards the huntsman.

"I am being serious. What if Raven doesn't sign the book and everything's fine. If anything she'd be doing you and Apple a favor."

"Really?" Daring inquired, "And how do you suppose that?"

"Well, instead of Apple being poisoned and you kissing her, you two could just get married and live happily ever after."

If anything Raven was helping them get to their destinies even faster…if they didn't disappear that is.

"Regardless Raven must follow her role and-"

"And turn out like her mother? Is that what you want?" Dexter asked.

"No, no one wants that to happen, but Raven not following her role is even _worse_ than what her mother did." Daring said.

"How so?" Hunter asked.

"J-just because!"

"And what happens to Raven after the story?" Dexter asked. "You and Apple get to live in a castle, but what about Raven?"

Daring shrugged his shoulders, "She pays for her evil deeds of course!"

"Deeds that everyone in Ever After forced her to do because it was more convenient for _them_."

"Uh guys…" Hopper said as he held the game controller. "Can we play now?"

Daring shook his head. "Goodness Dex, what's wrong with you? It almost seems like you're rooting for her!"

"Well why not? What's so wrong about choosing what to do with your life. It's your life isn't it?"

"Guys?" Hopper said again, "Anyone?"

"Yeah but there are people who have to pay for the decisions you make. That's what Dad's always taught us, it's rule number one for being a king."

"Guys!" Hopper nearly threw the controller across the room just to get their attention.

"What!" The brothers said in unison.

"This is a great conversation we're having…but I'd like to start the game. The H-box has been on for ten minutes."

The brothers looked towards each other and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Yes, we have waited long enough."

The four boys grabbed their controls and began their game, all the while the events of the day weighed heavily on them. Daring feared the change of tradition. Hopper contemplated the idea of free will. Hunter imagined a world he could live in, without the threat of destiny hanging over him, and Dexter smiled slightly at the idea of a blank page.

What was so wrong with a new beginning?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright lads, today we're going to work on sword practice." Professor Arthur said. The boys stood in the fields of Ever After High. It was their Heroics 101 class and as always Daring stood back with his smug smile. Dexter fixed his glasses and tried to pay attention. Hopper wasn't even paying attention, and Hunter looked at his sword as if it were going to bite him.

"Alright, remember boys, these are the skills that'll help you defeat the dragon and save the princess. So, pay attention."

Hunter hated this class, it was one thing to fight for justice, but why did they have to take out a dragon to do it?

"Alright, I want you all to pair off and practice the routines we did yesterday." Professor Arthur folded his arms, "Begin."

Hunter paired off with Daring, while Hopper worked with Daring.

"So, Hopper my boy, how are things with you and Briar? Did Cupid help you out?" Daring asked as he parried Hopper's strike.

"No. In fact, I think it made things worse." Hopper shook his head. "In fact, it's weird. She loves the poetic side of me, but it only comes out when I'm in frog form. I can't be both at once, and the dance is tonight…" Hopper dropped is sword.

"Prince Hopper!" Sir Arthur yelled, "If you performed like that in front of a real dragon then you'd be fried frog legs." Professor Arthur smirked "But then again, your story won't have any dragons, you'll be too busy snacking on flies."

The class laughed. Sparrow Hood laughed, his merry men laughed, everyone laughed. For some reason, Professor Arthur had had it out for Hopper since day one. The guy was seriously traditional, he thought that if a guy didn't take any agency in his story, he was nothing.

What kind of view is that for a teacher to have?

Hunter threw down his sword and punched Sparrow in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Professor" Dexter said, "That was uncalled for."

"Prince Dexter please," Professor Arthur said, "It was just a joke."

"Sir," Daring began, "With all due respect it wasn't funny."

Professor Arthur shook his head. "It matters not, get back to practice, now."

Daring leaned to Hopper and smiled. "Don't worry. We've got this." He winked. Hopper knew that look. Daring was forming a plan.

"Are you really sure this'll work?" Hopper asked. He felt like he had flies in his stomach, and they weren't from his recent transformation. It was the day of the dance. Briar had turned Hopper down three times that week, and this was the absolute last chance. If this didn't work, he was sunk.

"Is everyone ready?" Daring asked as he turned to Dexter and Hopper. They all nodded and Daring smirked. "Hexcellent."

The boys stood outside the Princess Dorms, the place where Briar roomed. Hopper felt like he was going to puke frogs. He had never done this before…he wasn't prepared. There was nothing like this in his story so he never thought he'd.

"Okay boys and, One…"

Hopper took a deep breath…

"…two…"

He opened his mouth.

"…three."

And he began to sing.

"_If you were to fall I'd catch you. If you were to sleep, I'd kiss you._

_ If you were to cry, I'd stop and ask why,_

_ And remind all of the beauty within you."_

It was not in his story to serenade anyone. He was the one cursed, he was the one who would need the kindness of another. But Daring had insisted, and Hunter and Hopper agreed. Daring helped him pick out the music, Dexter coached him on his singing, and Hunter scoped out the perfect place to sing where the entire school could hear them. And he, in his own frog form, had written the words.

_"I'd be your frog, if you be my beauty._

_ I'd be your prince, and care for you truly._

Just about every girl came to their window seals to hear Hopper sing.

"Smile," he heard Daring say, "Remember, girls' love a happy prince."

Finally, on the edge of the balcony, stood Briar, her face aglow in the starlight.

_"I'd fight a million dragons across the harsh terrain,_

_ I'd brave a thousand curses just to hear your voice again_

This had to work. Right?

Briar folded her arms, and closed her eyes. She leaned against the balcony, her hair a flutter in the evening breeze.

_"Please say you'll be mine?_

_ Please break this spell,_

_ I've spent all my time _

_ At every wishing well._

Every girl seemed to smile. Some screamed, some fainted, and some began to blush. But what of Briar? What of her? Hopper looked up to the highest tower, where Briar laid every night. He saw her eyes brighten, and slightly, ever so slightly…she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what did you just say?" Daring nearly dropped his shovel onto the ground.

That day, Hunter and Daring were assigned clean up duty of the Enchanted Beast pens, something the whole school knew Daring loathed. Ever since he and the guys had stood up to Professor Arthur in class he had had it out for all of them. But, that wasn't the issue at the moment, the issue was what Hunter had just asked.

"I asked if you really love Apple."

There it was again. Daring tried hard not to roll his eyes, a prince never does such things. Just because he and Apple weren't dating didn't mean he was not in love with her…right?

Daring cleared his throat and put as much base in his voice as he could. "We will be wed and live Happily Ever After, just as the story instructs."

Hunter frowned and leaned against his shovel. "Yeah, but do you love Apple?" He said again, his voice low and quiet, as if he were sharing some secret shame. Love…what of love?

Daring closed his eyes. When he was a boy, his father told him the story of Snow White and the brave prince who rescued her from the curse of sleep. Only true love's kiss could break the spell, right?

"Hunter, why are you asking me this?"

Hunter took his shovel once again and scraped the last remaining pieces of waste from the stall. "It's just got me thinking is all. I mean, with Raven not wanting to fulfill her destiny, and Hopper singing to Briar…it's just-"

"It's just what?"

Hunter sighed and wiped the dirt from his cheeks. "You say you're going to get married to her, but are you doing it because you love her, or because that's just what expected of you?"

Did Hunter really just ask him that?

"Of course I love Apple!" Daring said, loud enough to scare the ogres out of their caves.

The stables echoed with Daring's voice. He declaration reverbing throughout stalls and against stacks of hay.

_ I love Apple._

_ I love Apple._

But was that really true?

It didn't take long for the boys to finish cleaning out the stables, they worked in silence for the rest of the day, and Daring came back to his dorm smelling like the rear end of a griffin.

"Hopper, I'm home." Daring said, his face smudge with what he hoped was dirt. He just wanted to go into their back room and take a nice private shower. Being a prince did have its advantages.

But still, he couldn't shake Hunter's words.

"Of course I love Apple. We're meant to be, just like in the story." When Daring was younger his father told him of his role in the story. He would fall in love and live happily ever after.

But…what exactly was love?

Daring slinked into the bathroom and threw his soaked jacket against the wall.

Daring took wooing classes. He knew all the lines. He knew all the songs, and the poetry, he knew what to say when he saw a beautiful maiden and he knew what to wear when he wanted to impress. He knew to bow when first meeting a girl, and he knew that when you kneel, you kneel with the left and when you kiss her hand, you kiss her right hand.

That was all basic stuff. That was love.

But Hunter…Hunter's idea of love was so so different. When he met his lady out in the fields, he always brought the wrong flowers. When he went out to have dinner with her, he wore the wrong thing. When he retold stories of their dates, he would always say the wrong thing. You compliment her eyes first, not her dress. You kiss her hand before you say goodnight, you don't kiss her cheek.

He always did the wrong thing.

How was that love?

Dexter was probably worse, because unlike Hunter, he knew what wooing was, and he practiced it in class, but he never applied it to anything he did, and even when he tried, it was a complete fairy-fail. His glasses slipped off his nose, his smile was always lopsided, his eyebrows were always too hairy.

He was a disaster.

But every day, when he spoke of the girl who held his heart, he smiled.

Hopper was willing to make a complete fool of himself for a girl. That's not how his story was supposed to go. If anyone was supposed to have the charm thing down it was him. But still, despite his own lack of grace, whenever Briar walked passed, Hopper turned into a puddle like the wicked witch.

That wasn't love.

So…why did they all seem so…satisfied. Whenever the guys talked of their loved ones, Hunter's secret girlfriend, Dexter's hidden secret, or Hopper's feelings for Briar, they all seemed so…content. They seemed as if they had found the ending to their stories. A happy ending that could never be taken away.

Why couldn't he have that?

He shook his head. No.

"I love Apple. It's in the story, so it has to be true."

_ I love Apple._

Daring washed the last remnants of dirt from his skin. A prince should always be clean. He wiped the water from his back and reached into his drawer to find something appropriate to wear. No sooner had he found something to throw on did Hopper walk in, his face broad and toothy.

"And where have you been?" Daring asked.

"Briar, she just wanted to thank me for the song." At the mere thought of Briar, Hopper's face began to turn red.

_ I love Apple…_

"Sounds like you had a nice time."

Hopper shook his head. "Yeah. Thanks so much for all your help man."

It was like that all the time now. Hunter, Dexter, and Hopper, their faces a glow with a light that would never shine on Daring. Was that what love was?

Daring shook his head. He didn't need to complicate anything, not with Legacy Day around the corner. He simply needed to stick to his destiny and live Happily Ever After.

"I love Apple." He whispered to himself, but a small voice, in the very back of his mind, whispered back…

Is that really true?


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter couldn't believe this was happening. His hands were securely tied behind the base of a tree, and Sparrow Hood's stupid mug was the only visible thing for miles.

"Comfy there hero?" Sparrow asked.

Hunter struggled against the ropes, but not even his own strength could get him free. How could he be so careless? A huntsman never lets his guard down, that's what Dad always told him. But while he was strolling through the Enchanted Forest to meet Ashlynn, Sparrow Hood and his Merry Morons jumped him, and dragged him to the far end of the forest where no one would find them. He should have heard Sparrow's men coming through the forest. He should have seen their shadows in the glint of his eye…but he was too busy thinking about his date. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Scream all you want Hunter, this is a special part a' the forest no one knows of." Sparrow was always great at finding secret places. Places that were perfect for an ambush, or a robbery…must be a family thing.

"What do you want Sparrow? I'm kind of in a hurry."

Sparrow was always trying to show Hunter up, no matter what they did. Archery, sword fighting, tracking. Everything.

"Right, you're in a hurry to meet Ashlynn, right?"

And he had a pretty blatant crush on Ashlynn Ella.

Hunter smirked. No matter how handsome all the girls told him he was, he knew, just as well as Hunter did, that none of them wanted anything to do with him. Ashlynn included. Hunter tested the ropes once more, still no luck.

"So what? Did you kidnap me just to talk, or-"

"Kidnap?" Sparrow said, in mock surprise. "Why Hunter, you're my buddy! I just thought you could use a little break from all that stress in your life. Ashlynn included."

Hunter felt a chill run through his spine. When Sparrow said Ashlynn's name…it made Hunter's lungs stop.

"Don't go anywhere near her you snake."

At the beginning of the year Sparrow had wooed Ashlynn, and caught her attention, but really he only wanted her ring. Sparrow was the school bad boy, he broke every rule and every heart just so he could brag about something. He would string Ashlynn along, and then leave her in the dust…that was his idea of a good time.

"Temper, temper, there hero." Sparrow smiled once more. "Maybe I'll just tell the entire school about you and Ashlynn's little secret romance. I bet the Headmaster would love to hear it."

It was an empty threat. Hunter knew that better than anyone. "And then I'd just have to tell the Headmaster about how you and Duchess Swan not only stole Ashlynn's ring, but planned to use it as a way for Duchess to get closer to Daring. You know how the whole 'evil plotting' thing is against school rules." Unless you were a villain…of course.

Hunter tiled his head and smirked. Sparrow had no power, not a paddle to row with, not an arrow to shoot. He had won.

"Oooh, good point." Sparrow said. "Except that with this whole Royals versus Rebels stuff going around the headmaster loves anyone who even _remotely_ sticks to their story. You wanna tell him I'm stealing and being a rogue?" Sparrow began to laugh loud enough to shake the trees. "Go ahead, he'll throw me a parade!"

Hunter felt his stomach fall down to his feet. Sparrow was right. A guy following his story, in _any_ fashion, to Grimm was cause to celebrate.

Hunter was shaken…but he couldn't let on. He was a hero after all, he had practiced this a thousand times in class, he just had to keep cool and keep his captor talking.

"S-so what exactly do you want again?" Hunter asked. If he could keep Sparrow here, then Ashlynn would be safe from whatever prank he was planning on her.

"Oh, doing the old 'keep the villain occupied while the damsel gets to safety' trick huh?" Sparrow asked as he shook his head. "You forget, I take those classes too Hunter." He patted Hunter on the side of the cheek, his palm slapped against Hunter's face. "And you know what? I'm gonna tell you my plan because I know there's nothing you can do about it. In fact, you're gonna be an important part of it."

Hunter squirmed in against the tree trunk, he still couldn't get free.

"I'd never help you Sparrow."

"Oh you will. See, you're not going to make it to your little date, Ashlynn's going to be crushed, and then you're going to break up with her." He laughed again as if this was all one big joke, "And then I'll swoop in, be her hero, and viola, we'll be together."

Hunter shook his head. He'd never do that to Ashlynn. Never.

"I can see you're still not convinced. Well, what if I told Headmaster about the two of you? He'd flip his crown, and poor Ashlynn would be in so much trouble with her family for denying her legacy." Sparrow leaned against the tree and stuck his face to Hunter's ear, so close Hunter could hear Sparrow's tongue move across his mouth. "You know how important her family is to her…just think of how crushed she'll be."

Hunter could _hear_ Sparrow's smirk.

"Just think about it."

What would her family say? Even Hunter himself was too afraid to tell his father that he had stopped eating meat, and didn't want to hunt. Hunter knew the look of disappointment that would adorn his father like a new face. There was no defense against an attack like that. A disappointed father; a broken promise; a family you turned your back on.

He wouldn't wish that on anyone…let alone the girl he loved.

"So hero…what'll it be?" Sparrow asked.

His classes were supposed to train him for stuff like this. Ultimatums were basic lessons, but there was no way around this. He could either keep her safe by breaking her heart, or keep her heart and condemn her life.

Hunter's body loosened, his arms slacked against the tree trunk, and his legs lost all their strength.

"You win."


End file.
